Something Like Family
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Rey tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga. Atau lebih tepatnya, Rey sudah lupa, hingga dia bertemu dengan Han Solo. Warning: Spoiler for the movie "The Force Awakens"


_This is my first Star Wars fanfiction, so critueqeu away when you see something is wrong_

 ** _WARNING: SPOILER_**

 _Star Wars sepenuhny milik George Luca, Disney dan J.J Abrams, saia cuma minjem untuk mengeluarkan perasaan saia_

* * *

Rey berusia lima tahun saat dia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Jakku. Cuacanya sangat panas, berbeda dengan planet dia berasal. Sejuk, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, dan pastinya tidak ada pasir sebanyak ini. Sejauh mata kecilnya memandang, gadis itu hanya bisa melihat pasir, pasir, dan oh lihat, ada pasir lagi! Sesekali dia melihat besi-besi berbentuk aneh, apakah itu yang namanya bangkai pesawat? Dan apa yang dibawa pesawat sebesar itu?

"Kenapa kita pergi ke sini, Ayah?"

Rey tidak mendengar jawaban ayahnya, atau memang ayahnya yang tidak menjawab?

Dia memang masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semua yang dikatakan ayahnya, tapi dia yakin kalau ayahnya baru saja meminta sahabatnya untuk menjaga Rey. Panik langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan Rey langsung menangis. Memohon supaya ayahnya tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Ayahnya kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Rey sebelum berkata. "Ayah akan kembali lagi untuk menjemputmu."

Rey sudah berhenti menangis. "Kapan ayah akan menjemputku?"

Ayahnya membelakangi matahari sehingga Rey tidak bisa melihat wajah ayahnya dengan jelas. Tapi entah kenapa dia sangat yakin kalau ayahnya sedang tersenyum sedih. "Ayah belum tahu. Tapi ayah akan kembali ke sini. Tunggu ayah, oke?"

Rey mengangguk sambil mencengkram tangan seorang perempuan yang dimintai tolong ayahnya untuk menjaga Rey selama dia berada di Jakku.

(Sekarang, setiap kali Rey berusaha mengingat saat-saat itu, dia nyaris melupakan segalanya. Kecuali hawa panas Jakku dan betapa kering mulutnya saat itu. Bahkan dia sudah melupakan wajah ayahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui siapa ayahnya jika mereka bertemu lagi? Rey juga sudah bukan anak kecil berusia lima tahun lagi, pasti ayahnya juga tidak akan mengenali Rey lagi.

Rey menelan ludah saat menyadari kalau dia sudah tidak ingat seperti apa wajah ayahnya.)

.

.

.

.

.

Rey berusia delapan tahun saat perempuan yang mengurusnya meninggal karena penyakit. Para _scavenger_ langsung mengambil barang-barang kepunyaan perempuan itu, mereka juga mengusir Rey dari rumah yang sudah ia tempati selama tiga tahun.

Rey kecil berusaha melawan, tentunya. Tetapi yang ada dia malah dipukul hingga pingsan. Begitu dia terbangun, hari sudah malam. Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga tahun, Rey merasakan hawa dingin Jakku yang selama ini hanya dia dengar. Gurun pasir akan sangat dingin saat malam hari. Rey pikir itu hanya omong kosong perempuan itu supaya Rey tidak menyelinap pergi keluar saat malam hari untuk mencari ayahnya. Atau menemukan cara untuk bisa kembali ke keluarganya.

Sekarang, Rey tidak memiliki siapa pun. Bahkan dia tidak memiliki jaket untuk melindunginya dari dingin malam. Perlahan Rey lebih menghargai siang hari di Jakku. Walau cuacanya sangat panas, setidaknya ada angin dan Rey sudah tahu bagaimana caranya supaya wajahnya tidak terkena pasir.

Ini juga pertama kalinya Rey menangis sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Rey mengamati para _scavenger_ yang mengantri sambil membawa barang rongsokan. Perempuan yang merawatnya dulu juga bekerja seperti ini, Rey pernah beberapa kali membantunya. Saat perutnya bersuara, Rey menelan ludah dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Unkar Plutt. Dan mencari barang rongsokannya sendiri.

Unkar Plutt mengangguk puas saat melihat barang yang dibawa oleh Rey. "Untuk ukuran anak kecil, kau boleh juga, nak." Katanya sambil memberikan bayaran yang sesuai dengan barang yang dibawa Rey (oke, memang tidak sesuai. Barang itu berharga satu porsi utuh, bukan seperempat. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu selain Plutt). Dia memang hebat, tapi bukan berarti Plutt akan memberikan kemewahan untuknya. Kemewahan tidak pernah muncul di Jakku.

Tapi bukan berarti juga dia akan memberikan orang lain mengambil apa yang menjadi milik Rey. Dia melarang anak buahnya untuk mengambil bayaran Rey. Gadis kecil itu pergi sambil melotot ke arah gerembolan pencuri yang bekerja untuk Plutt.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Rey bertanya apakah dia memiliki sebuah tongkat atau semacamnya. Unkar Plutt berusaha untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tetapi dalam hati dia tersenyum simpul. Ternyata gadis kecil ini tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Unkar Plutt mengatakan kalau dia tidak memiliki benda semacam itu, tapi dia tahu di mana Rey bisa menemukan.

Ketika matahari nyaris tenggelam, Rey kembali sambil membawa barang rongsokan lainnya. Dan sebuah tongkat yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan tubuh kecilnya. Plutt tidak percaya kalau anak kecil itu berhasil kembali hidup-hidup dari wilayah yang hingga sekarang belum pernah dijamah oleh _scavenger_ lainnya. Dia mengangguk puas. Siapa yang mengira kalau ternyata dia akan memiliki _scavenger_ terbaik di Jakku, bahkan mungkin di galaksi.

.

.

.

.

.

Rey berumur sepuluh tahun saat dia menemukan simulator penerbangan. Awalnya dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah dia harus membawanya ke Unkar Plutt? Rasanya dia bukan tipe yang pemilih kalau soal barang rongsokan. Plus simulator penerbangan ini masih terlihat cukup bagus.

Akhirnya Rey membawa barang itu pulang ke rumahnya. Terkadang dia bosan hanya menatap langit yang penuh bintang. Saat pertama kali dia mencobanya, Rey langsung bahagia. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Rey tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia setelah ayahnya meninggalkannya di Jakku lima tahun silam.

Dia menatap besi yang penuh dengan goresan. Goresan yang dia buat sebelum perg tidur setiap hari. Dulu dia membuat tanda itu sebagai pengingat kapan ayahnya akan kembali. Tapi sekarang, dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa sakit, Rey merasa kalau tanda-tanda di besi itu lebih cocok sebagai tanda sudah berapa lama dia ditinggalkan sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

Rey berumur lima belas tahun saat dia pertama kali melihat pesawat itu. Rey baru saja tiba di tempat Unkar Plutt. Barang yang ia kumpulkan hari ini memang lebih sedikit, sebab dia menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih menggunakan tongkat. Dia juga belajar kalau tidak semua _scavenger_ itu menyebalkan dan egois. Ada _scavenger_ yang mau membantu Rey untuk berlatih menggunakan tongkat (meski memang pada akhirnya orang itu meminta beberapa barang Rey).

Anak buah Unkar Plutt menatap pesawat itu dengan takjub, kemudian bicara kepada Plutt. "Bos, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa mendapatkan Millennium Falcon dari Han Solo?"

Unkar Plutt tertawa, Rey tidak mendengar apa jawaban Plutt. Dia terdiam saat mendengar Millennium Falcon dan Han Solo. Seperti ada sesuatu yang familier dengan kedua hal itu. Tapi Rey tidak ingat apa. Dan dia terus memandangi pesawat itu hingga salah satu pegawai Unkar Plutt menyuruh Rey untuk menjauh.

Millennium Falcon dan Han Solo. Itulah yang terakhir kali Rey pikirkan sebelum dia pergi tidur.

* * *

Empat belas tahun dia menunggu di Jakku. Menolak tawaran pekerjaan yang diberikan untuknya. Membuang jauh-jauh kesempatan untuk pergi dari Jakku dan mengelilingi galaksi. Semua hanya untuk menunggu keluarganya. Yang mungkin sudah tidak akan kembali lagi. Tapi sekarang, Rey berada di dalam Millennium Falcon, dikejar-kejar oleh pesawat First Order karena dia menolong _droid_ bernama BB-8 dari Teedo.

Seharusnya dia berada di Jakku, menjalani hidup yang monoton dan membosankan. Mengumpulkan barang bekas, membawanya ke Plutt, makan sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Membuat tanda satu hari sudah terlewati dan belum ada tanda dari keluarganya. Seharusnya dia berada di Jakku untuk menunggu keluarganya kembali.

Tetapi begitu dia bertemu dengan Han Solo dan Chewie, Rey sedikit tergoda untuk pergi sedikit lebih lama. Toh dia sudah menunggu selama empat belas tahun. Sekarang giliran dia yang akan membuat keluarganya menunggu. Meski terkadang apa yang mereka alami sangat ingin membuat Rey kembali ke Jakku, menjalani hidupnya yang damai dan tenang. Dan satu-satunya masalah yang akan dia hadapi hanyalah kecurangan Unkar Plutt.

.

.

.

.

.

Han mengajak dirinya untuk bekerja di Millennium Falcon. Otak Rey berteriak iya, namun hatinya menolak. Sebab dia harus pulang ke Jakku. Sebab dia harus menunggu keluarga yang mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi. Walau sekarang, di depan matanya, ada sesuatu yang rasanya hampir mirip dengan keluarga. Han memberikan sebuah pistol kepadanya, dan ketika Han berkata. "Kau masih harus belajar banyak."

Wajah Rey bersinar, karena apakah itu artinya dia akan bersama terus dengan Han Solo, Chewie dan Falcon? Oh, Finn juga! Belum sempat Rey bertanya, Han sudah menyuruh mereka untuk berjalan.

Maz Kanata berbeda dengan apa yang sering Rey lihat di Jakku. Ditambah lagi perempuan itu bisa merasakan Force. Bukan itu sebetulnya yang paling menarik perhatian Rey. Ketika dia mengatakan kalau dia pernah melihat mata Rey di orang lain, dia penasaran. Apakah perempuan ini mengetahui keluarganya? Ayahnya? Ibunya? Rey tidak sempat bertanya, sebab Finn sudah meminta dan sedikit agak memaksa supaya mereka kabur. Supaya mereka menjauh dari konflik ini, menjauh dari sistem tata surya ini.

Saat Rey melihat Finn berjalan meninggalkan dirinya, hati Rey terasa seperti disayat dan perasaan yang sama seperti saat ayahnya meninggalkannya kembali muncul. Jika saja bukan karena suara anak kecil itu, Rey pasti sudah menangis sekarang.

Dia tidak paham dengan apa yang dia lihat saat dia menyentuh tongkat aneh itu. Satu hal yang pasti, semua yang dia lihat terasa sangat nyata. Seolah-olah itu semua adalah ingatannya. Apa pun itu, apa pun artinya semua ini, Rey memilih untuk pergi menjauh dari semua ini.

Walau kalimat Maz kembali terngiang di kepalanya. _"Lightsaber itu milik Luke, dan juga milik ayahnya."_

" _Kau tahu kalau orang yang kau tunggu-tunggu di Jakku tidak akan pernah kembali."_

" _Apa yang kau cari, tidak berada di masa lalu. Melainkan di masa depan_."

" _Kau tahu itu_."

Rey tidak sadar kalau BB-8 mengikutinya hingga ke hutan.

Sekarang dia bersyukur karena telah menyuruh BB-8 untuk pergi, sebab jika BB-8 masih ada di sini, First Order akan mendapatka lokasi Luke berada. Dan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Rey, rasanya itu tidak apa-apa. Toh Rey bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak akan akan yang merindukannya jika dia pergi.

(Rey membayangkan wajah BB-8, Finn, Han Solo, Chewie dan Leia. Samar-samar dia juga membayangkan wajah ayahnya.)

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kylo Ren keluar dari pikirannya, Rey tahu ada yang berubah dengan dirinya. _The Force has awaken_. Dia mendengar Kylo Ren mengatakan itu berkali-kali dengan wajah ketakutan. Seharusnya Rey juga ketakutan, orang itu bisa memasukin pikirannya dan Rey juga bisa memasuki pikirannya. Dia melihat ingatan masa lalu Kylo Ren. Bahagia, dikelilingi oleh keluarga, tetapi dia merasa kalau dirinya berbeda dengan yang lain. Rey juga yakin kalau Kylo Ren sudha melihat masa lalu Rey. Sedih, tidak memiliki keluarga, dan selalu ditinggalkan oleh orang. Ada satu ingatan Kylo Ren yang membuat jantung Rey nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Dia juga bisa mengendalikan seorang stormtooper untuk melepaskan Rey sebelum Kylo Ren kembali.

Rey tidak tahu apa itu artinya (lebih tepatnya dia pura-pura tidak tahu), dan memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti setelah dia kabur dari sini. Dia terlalu sibuk mengawasi kondisi di sekitarnya sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah Finn. Untunglah dia tidak menembak Finn. Atau Chewie, atau Han.

Saat Rey melihat Han, dia kembali teringat dengan ingatan Kylo Ren. Wajah bahagia Han Solo dan Leia Organa. Dan sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah Rey miliki.

Itulah kenapa dia tidak paham kenapa Kylo Ren–atau Ben–malah membunuh Han Solo. Ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya yang hanya ingin anaknya pulang ke rumah. Kembali ke keluarga mereka. Dia tidak habis pikir, apakah Kylo Ren sudah terjatuh sejauh itu ke _Dark Side_ sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa membedakan mana kasih sayang yang tulus dan mana kasih sayang yang hanya pura-pura? Jika bukan karena Finn, Rey pasti sudah loncat ke bawah sana dan membunuh Kylo Ren dengan tangannya sendiri. Atau menggunakan _lightsaber_ milik Luke.

Kylo Ren telah mengambil satu-satunya seseorang yang hampir mendekati keluarga bagi Rey. Dan dia mengambil keluarga dari Ben Solo.

.

.

.

.

.

Membunuh Han Solo ternyata tidak cukup bagi Kylo Ren. Dia masih mengincar Rey dan Finn. Dia harus menolong Finn, dia bisa mendengar teriakan kesakitan Finn. Seluruh panca indera Rey masih berfungsi, tetapi tubuhnya terlalu sulit untuk diangkat.

Mungkin ini takdirnya, mati di planet yang akan meledak. Di tangan monster yang haus darah. Dia tidak akan pernah bertemu ayahnya lagi. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke Jakku. Dia tidak bisa melihat Finn kalah bermain catur dengan Chewie. Dia tidak bisa melihat BB-8 menyetrum Finn lagi. Rey tidak akan bertemu dengan Leia Organa lagi. Rey tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana wajah Luke Skywalker. Dan belum tentu Han Solo mau menemuinya di alam sana nanti.

Han.

Jika Rey memang ditakdirkan mati di sini, dia akan membawa Kylo Ren ke neraka bersamanya. Tapi membunuh orang tidak semudah yang Rey bayangkan. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah anak dari Leia Organa dan Han Solo. Orang yang hendak ditolong untuk menjauhi _dark side_ oleh Luke Skywalker. Jika ketiga orang itu saja masih berusaha untuk menolong Kylo Ren, tidak mungkin Rey akan menghancurkannya. Rey bukan siapa-siapa, dia tidak berhak menentukan siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang mati.

Dia tidak berhak untuk membunuh Kylo Ren.

Dia tidak sanggup untuk membunuh Ben Solo.

Jika orang tuanya saja memberikan dia kesempatan kedua, maka Rey juga akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chewie menemukannya menarik tubuh Finn, Rey bernapas lega. Mereka sudah menang, atau setidaknya berhasil menghancurkan senjata mengerikan itu. Sorak bahagia terdengar dari sistem komunikasi di Falcon. Tetapi Rey tidak bisa membuang perasaan yang menggerogotinya. Mereka menang, tapi mereka juga kalah. Mereka kehilangan Han Solo. Leia Organa kehilangan suami dan anak laki-lakinya. Chewie kehilangan sahabatnya. Rey nyaris kehilangan Finn. Rey kehilangan Han Solo.

Saat mereka hampir tiba di markas Resistance, Rey sempat meminta Chewie untuk memutar balik pesawat. Untuk membawanya kembali ke Jakku. Tapi kemudian Rey menatap Chewie, dan mahluk berbulu itu menggeleng. Rey tidak tahu kenapa Chewie menggeleng. Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiran Rey?

Ketika Falcon mendarat, saat Rey menatap Leia yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang menyambut pasukan Resistance. Yang hanya bisa Rey lakukan hanya menangis dan membiarkan dirinya meleleh dalam pelukan Leia.

Didalam pelukan orang yang sama-sama baru kehilangan seseorang yang penting dalam hidup mereka.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari ruang perawatan Finn, Rey berdiri dengan bingung di koridor. Meskipun mereka sudah menang, atau setidaknya berhasil menghancurkan senjata mengerikan itu, namun perang belum usai. First Order masih ada, Ben–Kylo Ren–masih hidup. Kylo Ren masih hidup, dan Han Solo sudah mati. Ditangan anaknya sendiri. Rey menahan tangis yang hendak keluar. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana ada orang yang sanggup membunuh keluarganya sendiri, padahal diluar sana (padahal dirinya sendiri) rela melakukan apa saja supaya mereka berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka.

"Rey."

Suara lembut Leia membuyarkan lamunan Rey. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Belum ada perubahan dari kondisi Finn."

Leia menatap Rey dengan sedih dan penuh pengertian. Seperti bagaiamana seorang ibu akan menatap anaknya. Rey pernah sekali melihat seorang ibu dan anak di Jakku, dan dia membayangkan apakah ibunya sendiri akan memandang Rey dengan penuh cinta seperti itu.

Leia mengajak Rey untuk berjalan-jalan. Bukan di dalam markas, tetapi di luar. Menikmati udara segar, jauh dari pertempuran dan pengingat apa yang hilang dari kehidupan mereka. Mereka duduk di pinggir danau. Rey ingat (setelah Kylo Ren masuk ke dalam pikirannya, ingatan Rey yang dulu dia pikir sudah menghilang mulai kembali lagi) kalau dia pernah melihat danau ini. Tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang. Ia menelan ludah saat sadar apa yang kurang. Ia seperti tercekik, sama seperti saat Kylo Ren memasuki pikirannya. Hanya saja sekarang dia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit ini.

"Aku ingin kau mencari Luke." Leia bicara. "Kau dan Chewie. Membawa Falcon untuk menemukan Luke." Leia akhirnya menatap Rey. "Untuk membawa Luke pulang ke rumah."

Rey ingin menolak tetapi Leia berkata. "Kau yang harus membawa Luke pulang, Rey. Dia membutuhkanmu, dan kau juga membutuhkan Luke. Jika aku bisa, aku sendiri yang akan pergi hingga ke ujung galaksi untuk membawa Luke pulang."

"Lalu kenapa…?"

Leia tersenyum sedih sebelum menunjuk _lightsaber_ milik Luke Skywalker yang masih dibawa kemana-mana oleh Rey. Gadis itu terkejut, dia sampai lupa dengan pedang cahaya itu. "Maz mengatakan kalau _lightsaber_ itu memanggilmu."

Meski bingung dengan perubahan topik pembicaraan, Rey mengangguk. "Maz mengatakan kalau ini milik Luke. Dan juga ayah Luke."

Leia mengangguk. " _Lightsaber_ itu hanya mendengar panggilan seorang Skywalker." Leia tersenyum. "Aku rasa kau paham apa maksudnya."

Rey menelan ludah.

"Sudah waktunya ada dua Skywalker menjadi Jedi." Leia menggenggam tangan Rey. "Dulu aku tidak berhasil menjadi Jedi. Tapi aku percaya kalau kau pasti bisa."

"Kau pernah menjadi Jedi?" Rey bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Jika ada anggota Resistance yang mendengar Rey bertanya dengan nada seperti itu kepada Leia Organa, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?

Leia tertawa. "Lebih tepatnya masih latihan. Waktu itu galaksi sedang sangat kacau, Luke kewalahan. Tetapi Luke mengatakan kalau hanya butuh satu Skywalker sebagai Jedi. Waktu itu aku nyaris marah dan mengira kalau Luke berpikir aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang Jedi, kemudian dia berkata 'Galaksi membutuhkan seorang Organa untuk memimpin mereka. Kau terlahir sebagai seorang Skywalker, tetapi kau menjalani hidupmu sebagai seorang Organa.'" Leia menggeleng, bibirnya membentuk senyuman sedih. "Aku memukul Luke setelah itu, tentu saja. Karena dia berhasil meyakinkanku untuk berhenti latihan menjadi seorang Jedi dan kembali menjadi pemimpin. Sebab Luke benar, saat itu galaksi membutuhkan seorang Organa. Luke meminta maaf atas perkataannya, dan dia juga sempat menawarkan kepadaku untuk kembali berlatih menjadi Jedi. Tapi aku menolak Sebab Galaksi membutuhkan satu Skywalker sebagai Jedi dan satu Organa sebagai pemimpin."

"Tapi sekarang, galaksi membutuhkan dua Skywalker sebagai Jedi?" tanya Rey dengan suara pelan.

Jawaban yang diberikan Leia hanya sebuah pelukan erat.

* * *

Millennium Falcon terasa sangat berbeda. Sepi. Kosong. Hampa. Seperti luar angkasa yang hitam. Tidak ada Finn yang berteriak kesal karena kalah melawan Chewie, atau Han yang menceritakan pengalamannya dulu saat masih muda. Dan entah kenapa selalu berakhir dengan Han bercerita tentang Leia. Rey bisa merasakan dan melihat betapa besarnya cinta Han kepada Leia. Sebelum bertemu dengan Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, atau siapa pun nama monster itu, Rey tidak mengerti kenapa Han terlihat sedih dan terluka setelah menceritakan perempuan yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Rey merasa kalau dia tidak berhak untuk duduk di kursi pilot, namun Chewie memaksa. Dia mengatakan kalau selama ini dia selalu duduk di kursi ko-pilot, dia tidak bisa duduk di kursi itu. Rey berpikir kalau dia tidak akan menangis lagi, bahwa air mata yang ia keluarkan bersama Leia untuk menangisi Han Solo sudah cukup. Tetapi ternyata itu belum cukup, dan tanpa ia sadari dia sudah menangis dalam pelukan Chewie.

Mereka membicarakan masa lalu. Tentang Rey yang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup di Jakku, tentang pertemuan pertama kali antara Chewie dan Han Solo. Tentang simulator penerbangan yang ia temukan waktu masih kecil dulu. Pertempuran mereka melawan Darth Vader. Tentang goresan-goresan di besi. Tentang Leia. Tentang melihat Millennium Falcon untuk pertama kalinya. Tentang Ben. Tentang kehilangan Ben dan menemukan Kylo Ren. Tentang menunggu keluarga yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Tentang perasaan bersalah dan pergi karena tidak mau melukai Leia. Dan bertindak bodoh seolah mereka berdua masih muda dan bukan pahlawan perang.

Kemudian Chewie mengatakan kalau dulu Han pernah membawa seorang anak kecil perempuan ke Millennium Falcon. Dia menjelaskan semua seluk beluk pesawat ini kepada anak kecil itu. Rey terkesiap, samar-samar muncul bayangan Rey kecil yang sedang digendong oleh Han Solo yang masih muda. Mereka berlari ke sana ke sini, mengelilingi Falcon, menjelaskan sejarah Falcon, dan mempreteli bagian-bagian Falcon dan kemudian Han muda akan menantang Rey kecil untuk kembali memasangnya ke tempat semula. Dia juga ingat Leia memarahi Han karena Han mengajak Rey untuk begadang demi memperbaiki pesawat tempur. Atau Leia yang berusaha menenangkan Han karena Rey terjatuh dan dia merasa kalau itu adalah salahnya.

Rey menangis saat dia sendirian. Sebab kalimat Kylo Ren (dia tidak sanggup memanggil monster itu dengan sebutan Ben. Pertama kali Rey mendengar seseorang memanggil Kylo Ren dengan sebutan itu adalah Han. Dan Han Solo memanggil anak laki-lakinya dengan penuh harapan dan cinta dan keyakinan kalau dia bisa membawa pulang anaknya. Kedua kalinya tentu saja Leia. Leia menyebut nama anaknya dengan penuh cinta dan rasa bersalah. Padahal orang itu sudah membunuh suaminya, bagaimana mungkin Leia yang merasa bersalah? Seharusnya monster itu yang merasa bersalah!) saat ia memasuki pikiran Rey, itu memang benar.

Han Solo adalah sosok ayah yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Sebab Han Solo memang bukan ayahnya, tapi Rey merasa kalau Han adalah orang yang paling mendekati sosok ayah baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia belum pernah mendaki seperti ini. Di Jakku semuanya pasir, tidak ada permukan yang kokoh dan tidak akan menelanmu dalam hitungan detik. Awalnya Rey berpikir kalau rasa lelah yang ia rasakan karena dia mendaki. Tapi dia tahu kalau bukan hanya itu. Ada alasan lain kenapa dia merasa sangat berat untuk melangkah.

Saat dia berhadapan dengan Luke Skywalker, dia tahu. Saat itu juga dia tahu siapa yang meninggalkannya dulu di Jakku. Tapi Rey tetap diam. Dia ingin mendengar Luke mengatakannya sendiri.

"Putriku, Rey…"

Rey langsung terjatuh dan menangis. Secepat kilat Luke sudah menahan tubuhnya, dan Rey sudah memeluk Luke dengan erat. "Ayah."

Hanya langit, angin, bumi dan lautan yang menyaksikan pertemuan kembali ayah dan anak ini.

Sekarang Rey yakin, kalau ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah Kylo Ren memasuki pikirannya, itu bukan imajinasinya. Itu adalah ingatan aslinya. Dia tumbuh besar bersama Han Solo dan Leia Organa. Han Solo memang bukan ayahnya, Leia Organa bukan ibunya, Luke Skywalker adalah ayahnya dan Rey belum tahu siapa ibunya. Tetapi Han Solo dan Leia Organa sudah seperti keluarga bagi Rey.

 _Keluarga yang tidak pernah ia miliki._

* * *

 _Oke, sejauh yang saya tau belum ada pernyataan resmi soal umur Rey itu berapa, saya sempat ngecek wikia star wars dan infony Rey lahir 11 tahun setelah Battle of Endor, dan event film terjadi 30 tahun setelah perang. Jadi di film umur Rey sekitar 19 tahun. Saat ditinggalkan umur Rey 5 tahun. Memang belum jelas siapa orang tuany Rey, meski banyak indikasi yang mengarah kalau Rey itu anakny Luke (dan saia engga kebayang kalau Han Solo sama Leia melupakan anak mereka sendiri, dan enggak sanggup menerima kalau ternyata Han punya anak bukan sama Leia). Dan rasany enggak mungkin kalau Luke bakalan ninggalin Rey gitu aja sendirian di Jakku, dan kalau saia engga salah inget, sempet ada suara seseorang (alien?) saat scene flashback waktu Rey ditinggalin di Jakku sama ayahnya._

 _Dan saia benar-benar tergoda dengan line si Kylo Ren yang bilang ke Rey kalau Han Solo itu adalah sosok ayah yang tidak pernah ia miliki. What if, ketika Kylo Ren masih menjadi Ben Solo/Organa (?) saat dia sedang latihan sama Luke, Rey sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Han dan Leia? Maksudny itu masuk akal, Luke mengurus anak mereka dan mereka gentian mengurus anakny Luke. Itulah kenapa Rey bisa familier banget sama Millennium Falcon, karena waktu kecil dulu Han pernah nunjukin ke Rey. So, in a sense, Han adalah ayahny Rey (langsung ngebayangin Han waktu muda main sama Rey kecil dan Leia cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala doang)_

 _I know alasan Rey bisa paham soal Falcon itu karena Rey pilot terbaik yada, yada, yada. That's just my happy headcanon aja. Interaksi antara Rey sama Han waktu di Falcon itu unyu banget, sumpah deh._

 _Dan yang bagian Leia pernah jadi Jedi itu saia pernah baca wikiany, tapi saia lupa-lupa inget itu gimana. Jadi kalau yang bagian itu salah, tolong bilang biar saia perbaiki_

 _May the Force be With You_


End file.
